Culture war of Islam on society
by user Layla Since 9/11 Americans have been on alert to the real risks terrorist pose. The attack on 9/11 profoundly changed my life as I am sure it did yours. After 9/11 one could not look upon society and culture the same. America and its citizenry lost the innocence of just being carefree, just being able to come and go at ones whim - to be free now we had to really care and take note of how despicable and vile the 9/11 attacks were. To this day I still cry for the thousands lost and the families and friends left behind. Lives taken carelessly, recklessly, with no thought other than to kill. It is amazing, ad least to me how many people tried to justify the 9/11 attack by implying we did something wrong- or that we somehow deserved it. No one deserves to be terrorized and killed. No one deserves the evil that al-Qaeda spreads in the name of their god. What kind of God tells you to kill your neighbor? Certainly not the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob. Unfortunately, Christianity has in part fed into the anti-Semitism surrounding Israel and the Jews. In fact, Christianity has been de-Judeaized - yet it is Christianity that is an extension of Judaism, not visa versa. The idiosyncrasies in Islam are monumental in comparison to other religions. First of all, Mohammed was epileptic; he was a pedophile - with a wife as young as six–consummating the marriage when she was nine. He would have been jailed by today’s’ standards - and even then, this behavior was looked upon with abhorrently. Islam is also known for what their Koran says, “Kill the people of Saturday and Sunday” - in other words kill the Jews and Christians. There is no tolerance-just oppression and fear. In Islam one either chooses to live by the sword or to die by the sword, but either way one must know that in Islam the sword is ever present. When I lived in the Middle East what struck me most about the culture and Islam was that they were synonymous. Unlike here in the U.S. where we pride ourselves on the perceived separation of church and state there is not such thing in the Middle East. Islam, culture, society, it goes hand in hand. Even Christians living in Egypt must succumb and abide by the Islamic dictatorship. There is no getting around it, behind it; this is ever present amongst the citizenry in the Middle East. Abide by the Islamic law or die. Speak against the “religion of peace” - be imprisoned and die. Everything Islam teaches - what it breathes and exudes is death. Ironically, Muslims accuse Christianity and Judaism of being “bloody” religions. But when one studies the course Islam has heralded this is the most bloody religion to date having killed tens of thousands in the name of Islam-in the name of Jihad. Something is terribly wrong within our society when people start looking for reasons that 9/11 happened, citing that it is our own fault–wrong, wrong, and could not be more wrong. No one deserved to be terrorized. Period. The mothers in the so-called Palestinian state are upholding their sons and daughters for dying for a worthy cause-Jihad in the name of Islam. What kind of mother rejoices in the death of their child for a cause that has no purpose other than to kill and destroy? What depravity lies in the hearts of these men and women? The continued fear Islam perpetuates has caused people to appease and capitulate with terrorists. Sadly for us the terrorists have been successful in waging the inner war on Americans-causing Americans to be fearful many times in the wake of 9/11. This blind sided view has created a complacency that is only equaled to a pre-9/11 state - a false sense of wellbeing. The culture war of Islam on society is a battle that must be fought on the ground level. Basics must be learned when dealing with Islam. If you are the mindset like out forever capitulating President, George Bush, “that Islam is a religion of peace” - you are definitely wrong. There is nothing peaceful about Islam. The mentality that lies beneath Islam is do or die, kill and be prepared to be killed. Of course Islam say that “God is a merciful God” - yes God is a merciful God, unless of course you are Muslim, then God is a dictator that demands tierney and death to all that are not of the Islamic religion. Those people, us, the people of Saturday and Sunday. Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 20, 2007 Category: Culture Opinions Category: Society Opinions Category: Religion Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.